Liability
by IloveImpacts
Summary: The second story set straight after 'Motives' How will everyone react to Caroline's departure with Klaus? read and find out. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

_Title : _

_Liability._

_Summery:_

_The second story set straight after 'Motives'_

_How will everyone react to Caroline's departure with Klaus? read and find out._

_Character Pairings:_

_Caroline/Klaus_

_Elena/ Damon_

_Elena/ Stefan_

_Bonnie/Jeremy_

_Author's Note_

_I didn't plan on continuing this but it had great reviews and a lot of views and seemed popular, and I love writing Klaroline._

_It's not long, but then again what prologue is?_

_Anyway enjoy and review._

_Prologue Elena -_

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Elena hissed at Stefan and Damon.

Stefan rolled his eyes, probably expecting this reaction from her, and Damon's expression remained undeterred.

Elena got up her seat at the kitchen table and stood in front of them, visibly fuming.

"You kidnapped Caroline to black mail Klaus in to leaving town." She wasn't asking she was re-capping.

Stefan nodded once. "Now everyone can get on with their lives without constantly looking over their shoulders, worrying about what his next move is going to be." he shrugged, seeming pleased with himself.

Elena scoffed. "Did you think about the repercussions? I mean what's Sheriff Forbes going to say? What about Rebekah? What about Caroline?" Her eyebrow furrowed as she thought about one of her best friends being alone in a different Country with their arch nemesis, that had tried to kill her.

Damon stepped forward holding his hand up in front of him.

"First," he started holding up one finger. "Caroline is eighteen years old and a Vampire, she doesn't need Mommy's permission to go away."

He held up another finger. "Secondly, Rebekah is no problem for us." he scoffed.

He held up a third finger. "And lastly, she made her decision, Elena. She chose him."

Elena sighed.

If she didn't know Damon any better she would have guessed that he sounded and felt… _betrayed_ almost.

Damon's tone softened and his eyes burned in to hers.

"I've told you time and time again that I'll always protect you, Elena."

She hated the mixed up emotions she was feeling from his statement.

She felt pleased that someone cared enough about her to constantly risk their lives to save her time after time, again and again.

She felt guilty because other people often got hurt and caught up in her messes, and his attempts at rescue.

Elena risked a glance at Stefan and saw he was glaring at the back of Damon's head, clearly uncomfortable with the intimate exchanged happening in front of him between his brother and ex-girlfriend.

She exhaled, calming herself down.

"I don't want to sway in the background anymore, if you plan on doing things that involve me or the people I love, you consult in me, _first_." She glared between them, and nothing about her tone was pleased.

She wasn't asking.

She was telling them.

The two brothers nodded and headed for the front door, leaving her alone and silently seething, and upset.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One**_

_**K**__laus_

Elena's called me over twenty times." Klaus heard Caroline murmur beside him as they stood at the reception of a small Bed and Breakfast in London.

He frowned, he hadn't expected anything less of Elena Gilbert.

In fact; he thought, they were probably doing everything in their power to track her down to come and haul her back to Mystic Falls, back in to their pathetic routine.

'Small Town, small town life' he had told her once upon a time, she deserved more and he wanted to be the one to give her more.

Klaus took the key from the receptionist and they headed to their room.

He placed their bags on the armchair in the corner of the room, before turning back toward Caroline.

She had her phone pressed against her ear. "What are you doing?" Klaus asked softly, walking over to her.

She didn't look at him as she spoke. "I have to call my Mom and then Elena to tell them that I'm okay." she rushed, her brow furrowed.

Klaus gently pried the phone from her hand before switching it off and putting it in his jacket pocket.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "You left your mother message after message and I am sure the Salvatores have filled Elena in on everything." he frowned at his mentioning of Stefan and Damon.

"Yeah but you're the big bad Hybrid." Caroline started, taking a seat on the bed. "And I'm the naïve, forever seventeen year old girl who ran away with the bad guy." she sighed and leaned against the headboard.

Klaus' face fell slightly. "You were not made to leave with me." he reminded her, concerned that she was beginning to regret her spur-of-the-moment departure from her home town and her family and friends.

She frowned. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be here, you know that." she said, which assured him a great deal.

Klaus smiled and nodded.

His phone buzzed and he sighed, retrieving it from his pocket. "Rebekah." he said simply, dialling her number, but soon felt the phone being snatched from his hands.

Klaus frowned and looked up just in time to see Caroline slipping his phone in to her back pocket.

"I think Rebekah will manage without you for a while." she smiled.

Klaus nodded but his frown remained.

Truthfully he felt guilty about leaving his sister in the lurch, not that she needed his help. She couldn't be killed. Still, he thought, she is his sister and the only sibling that ever truly stuck by him even after he daggered her along with her other brothers.

Taking all that in to consideration he knew Caroline was right. Rebekah and everyone else they had left behind would be okay. Not that he particularly cared about what happened to them.

When Caroline saw that he was still scowling her smile faltered. "But if you really have to call her…" she left her sentence unfinished, and raised her eyebrows.

Klaus shook his head and shrugged. "Rebekah is a big girl she can handle herself, I should know," he sighed. "Anything that happens to her has no impact on me when I'm thousands of miles away." he finished.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that's not true, apart from Rebekah," she pursed her lips. "and me; now, you have no one." she said lightly.

Klaus' expression was undeterred. Who else did he need?

He turned away from her to make his way to the mini bar on the other end of the room, talking over his shoulder. "Enough about Rebekah, quite frankly the subject of my sister and the pitiful in Mystic Falls irritates me." He yawned, purposefully and Caroline scowled at the back of his head.

"And that is the insensitive and rude attitude that makes people dislike you." she muttered, watching as he poured them both a drink.

Klaus smirked. "There's a fine line between love and hate, one that I walk triumphantly." he winked at her and she shook her head.

"No I'm pretty sure people hate you." she said, dryly.

Klaus' smirk stayed in place. "You hated me." he said basically.

She sighed in defeat.

"Thirsty?" he asked, holding a glass out to her.

She took it gracefully and sat on the small love seat next to the big bay windows with Klaus following her lead.

He looked out of the window, feeling completely at ease for the first time in a long time. He had been to this same Bed and Breakfast many times before, but never had he shared the place with anyone before this evening.

The view wasn't great, but it was real. Real people just leaving work, real people carrying bags home after hours of shopping in the high street. Real human people.

Caroline shifted beside him so she was facing him. "I feel bad for Rebekah." she said out of nowhere.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't tell her that, 'Bekah doesn't do pity, what you see if what you get with that girl." he shook his head slightly.

Caroline let out a small laugh. "You are such a guy." She sipped her drink and continued. "Do you know how much I've always wanted a sister, a brother even, just someone to be there when I got home from school instead of me being there on my own waiting for my Mom to come home and _not _ask me about my day." she sighed.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her.

_If only I was an only child, _hethought. If he was, his life would be a whole lot easier, but then he, thought, they probably think the same about him.

"Well at least you have Elena and Bonnie." He muttered sarcastically.

Caroline shook her head in frustration. "Don't make me regret coming with you Klaus, I came here because I stupidly fell for you and your charm offence and really now, _now _I am realising that you are just an ass." she leaned back in the seat and pouted.

One look at her expression and Klaus instantly regretted his sarcastic responses. He had already let his guard down in front of her before and she still fell for him, slept with him, and she was right he was being an 'ass'

_She _had come away with _him_ and he didn't have to blackmail her or compel her.

He put his drink down and leaned back facing her. "I'm sorry," he shook his jacket off, pulling her phone out of the pocket before folding it over the back of the sofa.

He held it out to her. "Do you want to call your mother, or Elena even?" he asked softly.

Her pout slipped away and she looked at the phone, pursing her lips considering.

She took the phone from him, much to his disappointment. "They're still going to be there tomorrow." she said quietly, switching it off and putting it beside her.

Klaus smiled, and picked his drink up again. "So what now, Miss Forbes?" He asked, finally giving her the attention that he knew she deserved.

She shrugged. "What do you usually do when you come here?"

He pursed his lips. Hmm what does he do when he comes here? Plot against his enemies? Feed? Compel his way through London? Hunt for Werewolves to turn in to killer Hybrids?

"I drink." he said, which was true.

She let out a small laugh and drank the remaining liquid from her glass, pulling a face slightly at the sour taste it left.

"And now?" she asked.

He took her hand, as hesitant as always, and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, soothingly, while his other hand cupped the side of her face, bringing her face to his to softly kiss her lips.

She returned his kiss, and he could feel her posture and her whole demeanor relax for the first time since they got off the plane.

He pulled back and traced his fingertips across the back of her neck, and fingered her loose curls, and she closed her eyes, content. "I really wish you had let me get my hands on Stefan and Damon after what they did to you." he murmured to her.

"What they _said _they were going to do," she corrected. "And besides I'm not the first person to feel the wrath of the Salvatores, when it comes to Elena's safety." she smiled, sadly.

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

He knew that their bond and their unconditional love for Elena Gilbert was a strong one, but did their love know no bounds, that they would torture her friends.

"Well now that they have forbidden us, so to speak, from Mystic Falls I can finally show you the world." he smiled down at her.

She shook her head. "Not just yet." she said, sitting up so they were eye level.

She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "I won't let Stefan and Damon kick me out of my own town, I'm sick of being the little girl they push around all the time, my Mom is in that town, my friends are there, we will go back to Mystic Falls, and we will stay there this time, it's about time someone knocked Damon and Stefan down a peg." she smiled.

Klaus grinned and lifted his glass. "I'll toast to that."

Caroline laughed as they clinked glasses.


End file.
